


Høstferien

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hyttetur, høstferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Gutta på tur til hytta i en fjordarm til Sognefjorden, bare de to denne gangen.





	1. Har du pakket ferdig, eller?

**Author's Note:**

> Egentlig skulle ikke gutta på høstferie, iallfall ikke i mitt parallelle univers. Men så ville de visst på tur likevel, så da får de vel få lov til det da.
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for som alltid gode råd om språk og handling og det meste. Frieda Echte har også lånt bort hytta si. Enhver likhet med virkeligheten er utilsiktet - derimot er likhet med fic-verdenen sannsynligvis fullstendig tilsiktet.
> 
> Oppdateringer skjer i forholdsvis sanntid, med andre ord flere om dagen.

**Tirsdag kl. 22.05**

“Har du pakket ferdig, eller?” Isak er utålmodig. De skal med nattoget til Bergen kl. 23.25, og han har absolutt ikke lyst til at de skal miste det. Selv har han pakket ferdig for over en halvtime siden. Tannbørste, toalettsaker, underbukser, sokker, bukse, t-skjorter, hettegensere, jakke. Mobillader og Nintendo. Etter en melding fra moren til Even om at værmeldingen ser ganske fuktig ut, har han krøllet sammen en regnjakke på toppen av sekken i tillegg. Og nøkkelen til hytta, den er med. Den ligger i sidelommen på sekken, trygt festet med en sikkerhetsnål.

“Jada, jeg er snart ferdig.” Han hører på Evens stemme at han ikke har begynt å pakke ennå. Han sitter oppslukt i redigeringen av en film han holder på med sammen med Mikael og de. Isak sukker. Han åpner munnen for å si noe, men bestemmer seg for å la det være og finner i stedet frem Evens sekk og begynner å pakke for ham. Med unntak av bukser bruker de stort sett de samme klærne, så han fortsetter bare å ta fra den samme stabelen med rent tøy som ligger på stolen ved senga. På badet finner han Evens toalettveske, åpner den raskt for å sjekke at alt er med. Tannbørste, tannkrem, shampo, et par pillebrett. Han ser fort på dem. Det er bare igjen to Cipralex, og han går i baderomsskapet på jakt etter esken med tabletter for å finne et nytt brett. Det er det siste brettet, så han legger den tomme esken ved vasken. “Even, jeg tok det siste brettet med Cipralex nå. 16 igjen, husker du å hente mer på apoteket eller skal jeg minne deg på det?” Han hører Evens latter fra senga. “Hva tror du?” Isak smiler. “Jeg legger inn alarm, jeg, du får fikse det når vi er tilbake.”

Omsider kommer de seg ned til stasjonen med hver sin sekk på ryggen. Even har med kamerabagen, men ingen PC. De har sitteplasser på toget. På plassen deres ligger en pose med hvert sitt pledd, øyenmaske og ørepropper. De sitter tett inntil hverandre og koser seg under pleddet. Småprater litt, ser film på mobilen over togets ustabile wifi. Spiser medbragt smågodt og drikker brus, før de sovner lent mot hverandre. 

Søvnen er urolig hos dem begge, de våkner når toget stopper og ser på stasjonsnavnene. Hønefoss. Gol. Ål. Haugastøl. Finse. Voss. Småbyer, stasjonsbygninger, fjell og vidde. I grålysningen nærmer de seg Bergen, det blir mer hus og mindre natur rundt dem. Toget er fremme litt over sju, noen minutter etter rutetabellen. De går fra stasjonen langs Lille Lungegårdsvann til Strandkaien, der båten går fra. Det er mange som skal med båten i dag, mest voksne folk og småbarn. Høstferien på Vestlandet er ikke før neste uke, så det er få reisende som skal på ferie. De finner seg ledige plasser akter i båten, mot hverandre med et bord mellom. Det går an å gå ut på dekk også, men i regnet og blåsten frister det ikke noe særlig. 

Båten kjører ut fra kaien på rutetiden, og straks de kommer utenfor Vågen kjenner Isak at vinden og bølgene tar mer i katamaranen. Heldigvis går turen innaskjærs, så været tar ikke særlig hardere enn det allerede gjør. Men Isak blir sittende i en døs mens de kjører langs kysten. Turen til Balestrand tar nesten fem timer, og han sover det meste av tiden. Even sitter med skisseboken sin og tegner favorittmotivet sitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir mye fra meg nå, men håper dere klarer det likevel. Kos dere på hyttetur iallfall!


	2. Det er jo bare å gå langs denne veien, vi kan ikke gå feil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det regner, det er vått, det er langt å gå. Fin høstferie, ass.

**Onsdag kl. 15.40**

“Er det langt igjen nå, eller?”  
Even og Isak har gått i en halvtime etter at de gikk av bussen innerst i fjorden. I følge Kåre er det 3 kilometer til hytta derfra, og de burde være fremme snart. Det høljer ned og blåser fra øst, en sur høstvind som kommer ned over fjellene. Det er vanskelig å få oversikt over landskapet gjennom alt regnet. De er gjennomvåte og tør ikke ta frem mobilen for å sjekke kartet.  
“Vi burde være der snart. Det er jo bare å gå langs denne veien, vi kan ikke gå feil.”

Været er slik Even ser for seg at det pleier være på Vestlandet, vått og røft. De er absolutt ikke kledd for det, selv om de har regntøy over hettejakkene. Skoene er våte, det svupper når de går. Dongeribuksene klistrer seg mot lårene. Det drypper fra kanten av regnjakka. Sekkene er tunge på ryggen, og regndråpene renner ned i posen med øl og matvarer.

Plutselig hører de bildur gjennom regnet. En svart Toyota kommer kjørende og bremser ned ved siden av dem. Sjåføren ruller ned vinduet og ser på dem. Han har grønn jakke fra Felleskjøpet og grålig hår. “Er det du som er guten til ho Marianne?” sier han og ser på Isak. Isak nikker forvirret. “Ja, eg ser det no på auga”, mumler han. ”Han Kåre ringde, lurte på om eg kunne køyre dykk utover. Eg såg etter dykk på butikken, men dei sa de hadde dratt alt. Må ikkje ha slik hast i dette veret, gutar, kunne jo berre venta der så hadde eg plukka dykk opp!”  
“Ja, erh, vi visste jo ikke akkurat at du skulle hente oss da.”  
Mannen ser på dem. “Kjære folk, i dette veret! Skulle jo berre mangle, de kunne jo berre spurd nokon om å køyre dykk innover! Ikkje har de skikkelege klede heller. Hopp inn no!”

Even og Isak ser på hverandre og trekker på skuldrene. Mannen virker hyggelig, og kjenner tydeligvis onkel Kåre, og dessuten regner det, så de hopper inn. Det drypper av håret og klærne deres, men det ligger et teppe over baksetet alt, så han er kanskje vant med å ha våte og skitne folk i bilen sin. “Ja, de får no ha det orsaka at det vert litt hår på dykk baki der, eg frakta ei sjuk hoppe til dyrlækjaren i morges. Ho følla nesten baki der, håper fostervatnet har tørka opp no.”

Isak ser sjokkert på Even og løfter på rumpa. Det er vått, men han er usikker på om det er regn eller noe annet.

Mannen i forsetet setter i en hjertelig latter. “Hahaha, lurte eg deg no? Vi fraktar då ikkje hestar til dyrlækjaren! Han kjem jo ut til oss på garden. Det er berre til slakting vi fraktar dei bort.” Det ser ut som om han tørker en tåre med fingeren mens han humrer. “Frakta hesten til dyrlækjaren, høyrd på makan.”

Isak ler litt usikkert. Han er ikke sikker på hva som var så morsomt. Tanken på at det kan ha vært en hest her er nok til å gi ham gysninger gjennom kroppen.

Det tar bare noen minutter før de er fremme ved hytta. Mannen svinger av fra veien, kjører opp en bratt bakke og parkerer bilen ved stien som går opp til hytta. “Sånn, då var vi her”, sier han. “Det blir 200 kroner.” Han snur seg mot dem. Even blir litt forfjamset over den plutselige taxiprisen, men de fikk jo skyss i regnet, så det er vel greit da. Han leter etter lommeboka i topplokket på sekken, men idet han er i ferd med å ta frem en 200-lapp ler mannen igjen. “Herregud, de er lettlurte. Vi tek då ikkje pengar for å køyre einannan ein liten svipptur her!” Even protesterer. “Jo, klart du skal ha det, du skulle jo ikke hitover.” “Nei, kva ville han Kåre seie om han fekk høyre om det! Han stiller opp og hjelper til med arbeid når han er her, klart vi stiller opp for han når han lurer på om vi kan køyre guten hennar Marianne og kjærasten hans ut til hytta!”

De takker for turen og går mot hytta. Utenfor døra blir de stående og se på bilen som fortsatt står på parkeringsplassen. “Skal han ikke kjøre snart?” spør Isak. “Han skal sikkert bare sjekke at vi får opp døra og sånt. Har du nøkkelen?” Isak har sjekket at han har med nøkkelen omtrent tjue ganger. Den er festet inni en lomme i sekken hans, og han finner den frem og setter den i døra. Låsen er litt treg, men han får vridd den rundt til slutt. “Kanskje vi skulle funnet noe olje eller noe til den?” spør han Even. “Skal ikke sånne låser smøres?”

Idet han åpner døra, ruser bilmotoren og mannen kjører avgårde. De ser at han blinker seg ut på veien og blir borte i regnet. Det blir stille. De hører bare lyden av regnet som øser ned.

“Vi får vel komme oss inn, da.” Even lar Isak gå inn foran seg, og lukker døra. Det er tussmørkt i hytta, det grå været gjør ikke mye for å lyse opp. Han leter seg frem til lysbryteren. De ser på hverandre. To våte skikkelser, det drypper fra jakkene og danner seg en dam på gulvet rundt de allerede våte skoene. Håret klistrer seg til panna og henger irriterende ned i øynene. Even synes Isak er søt når han forsøker børste det bort.

“Endelig fremme, ass.” Even smiler og kysser de kalde leppene til Isak. Isak gufser. “Jeg er iskald, kan vi ta en dusj?” Han er tydeligvis ikke særlig fokusert på kos nå, vil bare bli varm. “Gå og dusj du, bby, så fyrer jeg i peisen og mekker noe mat. Vi kan ta en pizza?”  
“Vil du ikke være med da?” smiler Isak under den våte luggen.  
“Jo, men jeg vil at vi skal ha en varm stue og en digg pizza å spise med en gang vi er ferdige også. Så du kan iallfall gå først, så kommer jeg når jeg er ferdig?”  
“Okei da”. Isak snur og går ut på badet. Han kommer raskt tilbake for å hente sekken sin. “Lurer på om jeg har noen tørre klær her, eller om alt er vått.”  
“Vi får henge det foran peisen da, så tørker det vel.”

Even får fyr i peisen. Det brenner livlig når Isak kommer tilbake fra badet. Even har skiftet til tørt tøy, den våte buksa og jakken henger på et klesstativ foran peisen mens skoene til dem begge er fylt med avispapir og står ved siden av. Isak ser imponert på dem. “Wow, det var smart!” Even nikker. “Jepp, lærte det i speidern for sånn cirka hundre år siden.”  
“Speidern? Har DU vært speider?” Isak ler, han klarer ikke helt se for seg Even som friluftshelt. “Var du på leir også da?”  
“Ja, Baden-Powells disipler, vet du. Jeg og de andre småguttene i uniform alene på tur.” Han blunker, og Isak hoster litt over den grove spøken.

Isak har flyttet lenestolene og det lille bordet bort til peisen og satt seg til rette i den ene. Han sitter og blar i et blad han fant der, et strikkeblad. Det er noe kjent med bildene, barn ved en fjord med bratte vestlandsfjell. “Hva faen, Even, det er jo her jo!” Even kommer bort og ser, og Isak peker. “Se her, det er jo båten til Kåre, for faen! Den som ligger her nede! Og brygga!” De blar fascinert i bladet og ser på bildene av fjellene og fjorden i det. 

Pizzaen blir ferdig. Even kutter den med en saks han finner, og legger den på et porselensfat med bilder av jordbær langs kanten. Han finner frem tallerkener, og henter et par øl fra kjøleskapet. “Det er iallfall plass til ølen i kjøleskapet nå”, sier han. Han har klart å stable all maten inn i det lille kjøleskapet, inkludert Nugatti og Bremykt. Det er betraktelig enklere når de er to der i stedet for fem, selv om de har handlet for flere dager siden de ikke har bil her. Det er sjelden de planlegger middager for flere dager hjemme, men nå har de kjøpt flere pizzaer, kjøttdeig og pasta, og burgere, og burde ha nok mat til torsdag eller fredag. Iallfall middagsmat, brødmaten er vanskeligere å planlegge. Kanskje han kan bake, tenker Even, han synes å huske det var mel her i sommer. Han åpner kjøkkenskapene på måfå, joda, her er både mel, tørrgjær og kakemiks. 

Isak sitter fortsatt i lenestolen og ser i strikkebladet når Even kommer inn med maten. Han hviler beina i den andre stolen. “Hvor skal jeg sitte da, liksom?” spør Even og setter fra seg pizza og øl på bordet . “Her?” sier han og kiler Isak under fotsålene. Isak hyler og spretter opp. Med en latter slenger Even seg ned i stolen og legger beina i den andre, slik Isak gjorde. “Nei, det hjelper ikke, jeg er jo ikke kilen” smiler han når Isak prøver seg på samme triks. “Åååh, jeg vet jo det, men det er urettferdig!” Even løfter beina sine og legger dem i fanget på Isak etter at han har satt seg ned. 

“Du kan heller gi meg fotmassasje”, sier Even og spriker med tærne mot magen hans. “Da må du dusje og skifte sokker først, ass”, sier Isak og rynker på nesen. “Dette her tar jeg ikke i.”

Pizzaen går ned på høykant. Det er lenge siden sist de spiste skikkelig, der har stort sett reist kontinuerlig de siste 15 timene og levd på brus, gotteri og tørre brødskiver av tre dager gammelt brød. Etter den ruskete båtturen til Balestrand, hadde de en times tid til å handle på før de måtte ta bussen videre til hytta og gå den siste biten. Hjem igjen planlegger de å ta båten til Flåm og toget derfra til Myrdal og Bergensbanen videre til Oslo på ettermiddagen. Det blir litt Norge i et nøtteskall over det - og bare regnet gir seg så kan Even få tatt noen fine Norgesbilder også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for gilde kommentarer.
> 
> For de som lurer på målforma her: kameraten til Kåre snakker nok sognamaoul, men for å unngå fullstendig knot valgte jeg å gi ham en tradisjonell nynorsk språkdrakt.
> 
> Og bladet Isak leser finnes, på [bladetgarn.no](http://www.bladetgarn.no). Det er bilder av fjorden og fjella og båten til Kåre i nr. 3 :)


	3. Kunne sovne sånn, ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litt fremtidspratekos.

**Onsdag kl. 19.10**

Etter maten blir de sittende stille og se inn i flammene i peisen. Det har begynt å bli mørkere utenfor. Even har fortsatt føttene sine i fanget til Isak, og Isak stryker ham forsiktig under tærne. Even nyter berøringen, i motsetning til Isak er han slett ikke kilen. Han lukker øynene og lener seg avslappet tilbake. Isak ser hvordan han nyter, og masserer føttene hans med litt kraftigere bevegelser. Han lar tommelen gli i sirkelbevegelser under hver tå, en for en, før han masserer ham under fotsålen. Even sukker lavt i stolen sin og setter tydelig pris på behandlingen. Han ser på Isak med halvt lukkede øyne. “Kunne sovne sånn, ass.”

Isak løfter beina hans ut av fanget sitt og legger dem i stolen før han kryper over til Even og setter seg i fanget hans. Han sitter sideveis, og beina henger ut på den ene siden mens han hviler hodet og brystkassen mot Even, og legger armene sine rundt ham. Han stikker nesen ned i halsgropen hans og snuser inn duften av ham. Even kjenner hvordan Isak slapper av over ham, hvordan kroppen hans virker tyngre og mer avslappet nå enn for bare et halvt minutt siden. Han lener seg mot Isak og trekker inn lukten av ham. Den friske såpelukten etter at han dusjet, en svak lukt av røyk fra peisen, hvitløk fra pizzaen.

“Det er så rolig og fint her”, sier Isak. “Ikke så mye styr og stress som hjemme.”   
“Du har hatt det veldig travelt med skolen i det siste, da”, sier Even. “Er det hardere enn du forestilte deg å gå i tredje?”   
“Nei, det går bra”, smiler Isak. “Bare jeg får lest, så. Du burde jobbe mer!”   
“Jobbe mer! Jeg jobber jo masse, men du klager bare over at du ikke får til å konse og at jeg må komme hjem!”   
“Jeg gleder meg til jeg er ferdig med skolen”, sukker Isak. “Blir digg å få gjøre det jeg vil. Bare ta fag jeg har lyst til, ikke ha masse kjedelige greier.”   
Even ler. “Og du tror det blir sånn når du er ferdig på videregående?”   
“Ja?”   
“Du tror ikke at universitetet har noen krav til hvilke fag du må ta og sånt, da? At du ikke bare kan velge det du vil?”   
“Ja, jo, de har vel kanskje det. Men jeg tror det blir digg likevel.” 

“Hva vil du studere da?” Even ser på ham. De har ikke egentlig snakket så mye om hva Isak vil. De snakket om at Even skulle ha et friår og jobbe etter at han var ferdig på videregående. Han vil studere, men er ikke helt sikker på hva. Nå jobber han på Kaffebrenneriet, han har avansert til nestkommanderende på filialen sin og har ansvar for å fylle vaktlistene. Egentlig en utakknemlig oppgave, det er mye stress og ofte ender han med å måtte ta starten på vaktene selv - som betyr at han binder opp halve dagen mens han venter på den som skulle jobbet eller som overtar vakten, mens han får betalt for en time eller to. Men lønna per time er høyere, så han ender med mer enn før for mindre jobb, men egentlig trivdes han godt med kundekontakten som barista også.

Isak tenker seg om. “Jeg er ikke sikker. Men realfag, sikkert. Bioteknologi eller astrofysikk, kanskje?” Han sukker. “Men akkurat nå vil jeg bare ha høstferie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen, minn meg på at realtimeoppdatering er stress. Eller at det er litt dumt å bevisst putte ting midt i leggetida til ungene. Sånn at du kommer på det når du står i kassa på Rema med 9% batteri. Lover bot og bedring til...neste oppdatering.
> 
> Og 1000 takk for fine kommentarer. Dere er flinke til å kommentere ♥


	4. Ett slikk så er jeg hekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natta ♥

**Onsdag kl. 21.21**

Knitringen fra peisen er søvndyssende. Even legger på et par kubber til, og de blir sittende halvt oppå hverandre i en av stolene med den andre som fotskammel. Isak sovner nesten, kjenner Even. Han stryker opp og ned langs armen hans og småkysser ham på halsen. Klokka er snart halv ti. Det er ikke spesielt sent, men de sov lite forrige natt og reisingen var slitsom. “Skal vi legge oss, bby?” sier han. Isak grynter og vrir litt på seg, det er tydelig at han ikke har spesielt lyst til å reise seg fra stolen. Even kysser og småslikker ham på halsen, følger den varme huden opp mot øret. Han tar øreflippen i munnen og suger forsiktig på den, lar tungen leke med den bløte brusken. “Skal vi legge oss?” smiler han mens hendene hans beveger seg under t-skjorta til Isak og fingrene stryker langs ryggraden og ribbeina. “Okei da”, kommer det fra den trøtte kroppen i fanget hans. “Men da må du bære meg.” “Bære deg! Du er faenmeg krevende, altså!” Even reiser seg leende mens han forsøker løfte Isak opp. Isak er naturligvis for tung for ham, og deiser i gulvet som en sekk. Han får latterkrampe. “Prøver du drepe meg, eller?” ler han opp mot Even. “Drepe deg? Jeg?” Even setter opp et uskyldig ansikt mens han peker på seg selv. han strekker ut hånden etter Isak og drar ham opp.

De løper om kapp ut på badet for å pusse tennene. De står sammen foran speilet mens de pusser, tannkremskummet er som fråde rundt munnene deres. Even kysser Isak når de er ferdige. De har med hver sin toalettveske, men bruker samme tannkremtube. I starten syntes Even det var intimt å dele tannkrem, at tannbørstene deres skulle berøre den samme tannkremen - hjemme hadde de alltid hatt en tannkremtube hver. Nå synes han det er som et slags kyss. Først kysser de via tannkremen, så møtes leppene med tannkremsmak etterpå, og de få kveldene Isak ikke er der når han legger seg så kysser de iallfall via tannkremtuben. Et godnattkyss med smak av mint, kjærlighet med mintsmak. 

Senga kjennes kald og rå. Ingen av dem tenkte på å sette opp døren inn til soverommet for å få luftet ut høstfukten og få varmet opp rommet litt mer. De legger seg tett inntil hverandre under dyna. De har tatt rommet med dobbelsengen denne gangen, men flyttet over kattungedyna fra soverommet de brukte i sommer. Even har fått Magnus’ ninja turtles-putetrekk og de hadde en lattermild imaginær kamp mot det onde før de la seg.

De ligger tett inntil hverandre under dyna, slik de pleier. Isak ligger på Evens skulder, med ansiktet vendt mot ham. Even har stukket nesa ned i håret hans og ligger og sniffer inn duften av ham. “Du er som dop, du vet det? Sikker på du ikke har hatt litt grønt i shampoen din?” Han later som han hyperventilerer inn Isak. “Og du da, hva har du røykt?” Isak slikker Even forsiktig på brystet, former munnen rundt en brystvorte og beveger tunga raskt frem og tilbake over den. “Du er jo fullstendig avhengighetsskapende. Ett slikk så er jeg hekta, liksom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn. Dette ble posta på riktig tidspunkt, da.


	5. Jeg skulle bare kjøre litt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ute å kjøre...

**Torsdag kl. 11.37**

Neste morgen sover de lenge. Vinden har gitt seg, men det er fortsatt yr i lufta og skodda ligger lav ned mot fjorden. “Søren ass, jeg som hadde håpet vi kunne se niser.” Isak ser ut av stuevinduet mot fjorden. “Vi skal være her i flere dager, været letner sikkert.” Even lager kaffe og koker egg, og dekker bordet i mens. “Isak, hjelp til da! Er det bare jeg som skal jobbe her eller?” Even setter tallerkener, glass og kopper på bordet så Isak kan sette det utover, og finner frem pålegget i kjøleskapet. Brødet er litt fuktig etter regnet i går, men han graver frem en gammel brødrister fra et skap. “Toast og egg, det blir digg!”

Isak har dekket bordet pent med både servietter og levende lys som han fant i et skap, husker de var der fra i sommer. De spiser mens de ser ut over fjorden. Været blir synlig lettere, og plutselig ser de såvidt niser som leker langt ute i fjorden. “Se, der er de”, sier Isak og smiler. Even skulle ønske han hadde kameraet her, både til å fange Isaks glade blikk og med en linse lang nok til å fange nisene.

Etter maten går de ned på brygga, og Even løsner fortøyingene for å ta ut båten. “Det var jo meg onkel Kåre stolte på at kunne fikse dette, vet du. Se her, løsne inne ved land, og så drar vi den inn.” Even knøler litt med det våte tauet, men Isak er imponert likevel. Han husker de dro ut i båt da han var barn også, men kan ikke huske noen tekniske detaljer. Båten ligger tungt i vannet når de drar den inn, selv om den har vært delvis dekket med en presenning i regnet. De bruker lang tid på å øse den. “Er det noen som fikser båten eller? Burde den ikke vært tatt inn for vinteren, og hengt til tørk eller noe?” spør Isak andpusten mens han måker vannet ut med den lille spaden som lå i båten. Even ler. “Hengt til tørk, ja, på klesstativet? Eller satt inn i naustet. Sa ikke Kåre at de skulle hit neste uke? De fikser det sikkert da.”

De tar på seg redningsvester og hopper ombord i båten. Isak setter seg i baugen mens Even styrer. Han får lett start på motoren og kjører båten utover mot der så nisene. Han håper de fortsatt er der, i sommer var det bare de andre som fikk sett dem på nært hold. Plutselig dukker de opp i vannet foran dem. Even kjører nærmere og stopper båten, lar bare motoren gå på tomgang. “Isak, kan du komme og styre?” Even vil ta bilder med telelinse, og strekker seg etter kamerabagen som står i bunnen av båten. Isak kryper forsiktig fra baugen til akterenden av båten, han liker ikke å stå oppreist i båten, det vingler sånn. Han setter seg ned ved styrepinnen. “Hvordan styrer jeg egentlig?” spør han. Even ler. “Skal vise deg etterpå, jeg, men det er bare å klemme inn de to der sånn at den kjører, og så bare vrir du i motsatt retning av den du vil.” “Motsatt??” “Ja, motsatt. Nerd, tenk nå.” Isak lukker øynene og tenker mens han gjør små bevegelser med armene i lufta. “Aha!” utbryter han. Even ler og konsentrerer seg om fotograferingen. Han tar masse bilder av nisene som leker i fjorden, med fjellene i bakgrunnen, med den grå himmelen og de duse, lave kontrastene.

Plutselig krenger båten kraftig mot venstre i stor hastighet. Even faller bakover og holder på å miste kameraet, men får grepet det i det som føles som siste sekund før det faller over ripa. “Isak!” roper han. Isak har plutselig startet motoren og gir full gass samtidig som han svinger. “Isak, ikke så fort!” Isak ser skrekkslagen på ham, øynene er store og blanke, munnen halvåpen. “Shit, ass. Jeg skulle bare kjøre litt og så gav motoren bare full guffe. Herregud, du kunne ha falt uti!” “Slapp av, det gikk bra.” sier Even med så rolig stemme som han klarer. Han skvatt godt da båten plutselig begynte å kjøre, men var egentlig mest opptatt av kameraet, å ikke miste det. Selv selv skulle han alltids ha klart å komme seg opp i båten igjen, dessuten har han redningvest, men hvis kameraet faller uti er det tapt på bunnen av en dyp norsk fjordarm. 

“Vil du kjøre innover igjen, eller?” spør han Isak. Isak rister fort på hodet. Ikke faen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt takk for fine kommentarer, dere ❤


	6. Man kan bli matforgiftet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even baker sjokoladekake.

**Torsdag kl. 18.22**

Even baker sjokoladekake. Han har funnet kakemiks i skapet på kjøkkenet. Etter at han hadde blandet den med egg og smør, så han at den gikk ut på dato 01.08.2016, men han satser på at det går bra.  
“Isak, vet du hva som kan skje om man spiser mat som er gått ut på dato?” Isak sitter med en gammel kikkert og ser ut av vinduet.  
“Man kan bli matforgiftet?” svarer han litt uengasjert.  
“Matforgiftet?”  
“Ja, hvis det er bakterier som har formert seg.”  
Even ser skeptisk ned på bollen med brun kakerøre. “Tror du man kan bli matforgiftet av sjokoladekakemiks?”  
“Sjokoladekake?” Med ett blir Isak ivrig og kommer bort. “Jeg kan være munnskjenk!” sier han og finner frem en skje. Etter en munnfull faller han dramatisk sammen foran kjøkkenbenken.  
Even ler. “Ok, fint, da dropper jeg den”, sier han og later som han skal helle røren i søppelbøtta. Isak spretter opp.  
“Nei, nei, den smakte helt fint, skjønner ikke hvorfor det er utløpsdato på den i det hele tatt”, ler Isak og tar litt mer røre.

Even heller røra over i en form og setter den i ovnen før han begynner å rydde opp på benken. Eggeskallet går i søppelbøtta, skitne skjeer og kniver i oppvaskkummen. Isak tar kakebollen og begynner å skrape den ren med fingeren. Han stikker fingeren i munnen og slikker den ren, før han gjør det en gang til. Even ser på ham og løfter øyenbrynet sitt. 

Isak stikker fingeren i munnen og og lar den gli langsomt inn og ut mens han slikker den ren. Even kjenner at pusten begynner å gå raskerer. Synet av Isak som står slik er utrolig pirrende. Han tar et skritt nærmere Isak og åpner munnen sin mot ham. Isak smiler og drar fingeren langs innsiden av bakebollen på nytt før han stikker fingeren inn i munnen til Even. Even strammer leppene om den og lar den gli inn og ut av munnen mens han klemmer tunga mot undersiden av den. Han lar den presse litt mot det ytterste fingerleddet før han lar tungespissen gli frem og tilbake på fingertuppen. Deretter suger han på fingeren på nytt, langsomt og dvelende, bruker musklene på innsiden av kinnene til å skape vakum og press. Slipper den løs, suger den inn på nytt. 

Han gnir seg lett mot Isak, kjenner sin egen hofte mot hans. Isak ser på ham med et nesten svart blikk, ingen av dem sier noe. Even legger armen sin rundt Isak og trekker ham nærmere. Vil kjenne kroppen hans mot sin også. Han slutter å suge, slipper fingeren fri, og kysser Isak dypt i stedet. Han smaker av sjokolade, en rå, ustekt smak av sjokoladekakerøre. 

Even kaster et blikk opp på klokka før han drar Isak med seg i retning sofaen. “Vi har 25 minutter på oss”, sier han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤ fra meg til dere.


	7. På en stein

**Fredag kl. 12.35**

På fredag er været lettere. Skyene er mindre mørkegrå, det er antydning til sterkere lys i den himmelretningen sola må være. Even og Isak går tur langs fjorden, på en sti langs vannet. Den går såpass langt fra vannkanten at det går fint å gå i joggeskoene uten at de blir våte. De låner et par strikkegensere de finner i et skap på hytta, det er en i blågrå fargetoner, som fjorden, og en grå med rullekrage. Det er flere gensere der, men de er tydeligvis lagd for kortere mennesker enn dem selv og ser ut som t-skjorter når de prøver dem.  
“Digge gensere, altså”, sier Even og kryper godt nedi kragen på sin. “Skulle ønske jeg kunne strikke!”  
“Jeg kan strikke”, sier Isak. “Lærte det av mamma, det er kjempelett. Frem og tilbake, det er som programmering.”  
“Men jeg kan jo ikke det heller”, ler Even. “Du får strikke en hettegenser til meg, da. En grønn, som øynene dine.”  
“Neiass, tror dét er litt over evnene mine, altså. Men du kan ønske deg skjerf, da. I blått, så det matcher øynene dine.” Han løper foran Even langs vannet, lett og leken. Den friske lufta er kjølig mot huden, men det har sluttet å regne og skylaget er tynt, sola bryter snart gjennom.

De går hånd i hånd i den friske høstluften. Fjellene har fortsatt snø på toppen, den smelter visst aldri, eller kanskje det allerede har kommet snø der, de er ikke helt sikre. Trærne har fått lauv i varme farger, rødt, oransje, gult, og alle sjatteringer mellom. Even overmannes av en intens trang til å ta bilder av fargene, prøve å bevare synet for ettertiden på noe annet enn netthinnen. 

Mens de går kjenner de lukten av saltvann, av råtten tang som ligger i fjæra, av vått regn og sol som får den våte bakken til å tørke opp. Det er stille, bare lyden av de små bølgene som slår mot steinene i fjæra høres, avbrutt av en og annen bil på hovedveien nordover. 

Even har tatt med kaffe og sjokoladekake fra i går. De setter seg på en stein og ser utover den stille fjorden mens de fletter fingrene sammen og småprater om alt og ingenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig fredag! ♥


	8. Forsvinner ned mot fjorden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Faen da, skal den bare stå der eller?” Isak nervøs ut. De ser noen bevege seg nede ved vegen, mørkkledd og stort. Han ser mot hytta en stund, Isak føler seg iakttatt. Så forsvinner skikkelsen ned mot fjorden.

**Fredag kl. 19.30**

Utover ettermiddagen har det begynt å regne igjen. Et jevnt silregn som ikke frister til å gå ut, selv om det er en del småting de sikkert burde ha gjort eller sjekket. Hyttegreier, Even er ikke sikker på hva, men han ser for seg at de burde ha gått rundt hytta, banket og kikket litt, sett etter noe i boden, sånne ting. “Låsen, den skulle vi jo olje”, kommer han på. De får se etter olje senere.

Even lagde pasta bolognese til middag i dag. De hadde hatt burgere dagen før, og han følte seg veldig voksen og fornuftig da han bestemte denne rekkefølgen på maten - da kunne de bruke restene av tilbehøret til burgerne i en salat til middagen. Maten var god, og de klarte å unngå rester - til gjengjeld er de stappmette. 

Matutvalget er smalere enn tidligere i uka, og de har bare et par øl igjen til i kveld. De hadde vurdert en handletur til Balestrand i dag, men det gikk ingen buss tilbake til hytta etterpå, så de gav opp.  
“Jeg skjønner ikke bussopplegget her ute, altså”, sier Isak. “I Oslo kan vi bare gå på holdeplassen og så kommer det en buss eller trikk eller bane. Jeg er ikke sikker på sist jeg sjekket en bussrute. Mens her er det planlegging over flere dager. Tar ikke folk her buss eller?”  
Even ler. “Nei, jeg tror faktisk ikke det. Men vi kan jo ringe Kåre og spørre om han kompisen hans kan kjøre oss da?”  
“Neiass, har vi ikke mat da?”  
“Joda, det går bra.”

Even har skylt av middagsoppvasken og tapper vann i kummen for å få vasket det. “Isak, du kan tørke”, sier han og slenger et håndkle til ham. Det er ikke så mye å vaske, bare glass, tallerkener, bestikk og gryter etter middagen og noen kaffekopper og asjetter fra tidligere i dag.

Plutselig hører de lyden av en bil nede på veien. Det er mørkt ute, og ingen veilys. De kan bare så vidt se konturene av de andre hyttene og av trærne. Fjorden ligger som et mørkt teppe lenger nede. De ser billyktene før de stanser. Lysene i kupeen tennes når døra går opp og en skikkelse kommer ut. “Hvem er det?” Isak sjekker telefonen sin om noen har ringt, men det er ikke annet der enn et varsel om en instagram-posting fra Jonas.  
“Faen da, skal han bare stå der eller?” Isak nervøs ut. De ser noen bevege seg nede ved vegen, mørkkledd og stort. Han ser mot hytta en stund, Isak føler seg iakttatt. Så forsvinner skikkelsen ned mot fjorden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liker at dere kommenterer ♥


	9. Har dere låst døra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etter en stund hører de lyder utenfor, og det banker det på døra. De ser på hverandre, usikre. Det banker igjen, hardere.
> 
> Isak går nølende mot døra og låser den opp.

**Fredag kl. 19.55**

Etter en stund hører de lyder utenfor, og det banker det på døra. De ser på hverandre, usikre. Det banker igjen, hardere. “Vi burde vel åpne?” hvisker Isak. Det tar i døra, men den er låst. “Kom igjen, gutar, opne no, eg ser det er ljos på. Kva er det de driv med? Har de låst døra?” 

Isak går nølende mot døra og låser den opp. Utenfor står mannen de fikk skyss med på onsdag med en pose i hånden. “Eh hei.” hilser Isak forvirret med Even like bak seg. “Ja, god kveld ja. Vi pleier no ikkje nett låsa dørene her, då”, sier mannen. “Men eg tenkte eg skulle koma innom med litt mat til dykk, ho Gunda på butikken meinte de kanskje hadde litt lite brød att. Og så kjøpte eg med litt øl, då. Viss det vert noko att så kan de berre sette det att til han Kåre.” Han rekker Isak bæreposen fra Joker.

“Eh, takk”, sier Isak.  
Even får det plutselig travelt. “Vil du komme inn kanskje, ta en kopp kaffe?”  
“Eg vil no ikkje forstyrra dykk, men ein kopp kaffi hadde no vore godt, det”, sier han og er allerede på vei inn. Isak flytter seg unna så mannen kommer seg inn og får hengt fra seg de fuktige klærne sine.  
“Hvorfor parkerte du der nede, egentlig?” spør Isak plutselig. Mannen ser forvirret på ham. “Det er så sølete lenger oppe, best å ikkje køyra der når ein ikkje må”, som om det var den mest naturlige ting i hele verden. “Ok.” Isak lar det ligge.

Mannen setter seg godt til rette i sofaen. Even kommer bort med kopper og asjetter, og resten av sjokoladekaken han bakte i går, denne gangen på et avlangt turkis metallfat. Skapene på hytta er fulle av kule fat, tallerkener og kopper fra mange tiår tilbake. Isak kjenner på fatet. Det ser ut som det er lagd i glass, men på grunn av evnen til å lede varme når han tar på det, kjenner han at det er metall. Even heller kaffe i de små blåblomstrete koppene med fat under. Han var usikker på hva han burde velge i skapet, men disse føltes mest voksne og riktigst til å servere besøk i. Men når han ser på dem selv og mannen som sitter rundt bordet og skal drikke kaffe av dem, synes han det ser latterlig ut. Like før lillefingeren må ut i en stille homodemonstrasjon, tenker han. Han burde nok gått for de odde krusene i stedet. Firda Billag, Landskappleiken 1983 og hva det enn stod på dem.

Det ser ikke ut som mannen lar seg affisere av koppene. Han heller innpå kaffe, og forsyner seg med et stort kakestykke. “Deileg kake, har de baka henne sjølv?” spør han. Even nikker. “Men den er fra pose, da.”  
“Haha, ja, de har vel andre ting å ta dykk til enn å baka frå botnen av”, ler han. Even rødmer. “Ja, eg såg no de hadde vore ute med båten òg. Den var bra fortøygd, du har vore i båt før, du?” sier han og ser på Even og fortsetter uten å vente på svar. “Han Kåre var no svært so nøgde med dykk i sumar, med beisinga og korleis de hadde teke hand om hytta og greier. Han nemnde no at han hadde lært deg korleis båten skulle fortøyast, men det var vel greitt at eg sjekka lell?” spør han.  
“Jajaja, klart det. Kåre er grei han”, sier Isak litt forvirret. Han ante ikke at Kåre hadde snakket så mye om dem.  
“Korleis går det med ho Marianne då?” Han ser på Isak.  
“Det går...bra, tror jeg.” Han blir usikker, han vet ikke hva denne mannen vet om moren.  
“Ja, de vitjar henne vel?” Mannen ser litt strengt på ham.  
“Jada, klart det, det er ikke så lenge siden vi var på middag der.” Isak svarer litt vagt. Selv om de har vært en del på besøk til henne er det kanskje litt lenge siden nå, det har vært så travelt med skole og slikt i det siste. Han skriver seg på minnet at han skal invitere henne på middag når de kommer hjem.

“Men apropos, de skal vel heim i morgon, skal de ikkje?” De nikker. “Korleis hadde de tenkt gjera det då?”  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre. “Eh, med toget. Fra Flåm til Myrdal og så til Oslo? Og så båt dit først?”  
“Ja, det tenkte eg meg, det er vel det enklaste. Men korleis tenkte de kome dykk til kaia då?”  
Det var noe de ikke hadde tenkt så mye på. Dagens sjekk av bussrutene antydet at det muligens ikke var så enkelt å ta buss lørdag formiddag før klokka 11.55. “Eh…”  
“Dette er akkurat som han Kåre sa! Forvirra bygutar i fjorden!” Han ler hjertelig. “Eg skal køyre dykk, eg, gutar. Eg skal uansett innover på handel, så eg kan plukka dykk opp her i 9-tida, så rekk de litt sightseeing inne i Balestrand òg. Du tek vel bilete, gjer du ikkje?” sier han henvendt til Even. “Både hotellet og kyrkja er flotte.” Han reiser seg og går mot døra. “Ja, då seier vi det då. I morgon klokka 9!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg så en diskusjon på jodel om kommentering. Håper ingen her føler det er tvang å kommentere bare fordi dere har begynt, altså :) Det ER veldig hyggelig med kommentarer, for all del, særlig litt uti ficen når kudosen alt er gitt og man som forfatter føler at det dabber litt av - men les for all del uten å kommentere også! Det er jo ikke alltid man orker, der man leser fic rett før leggetid eller på bussen klokka halv sju om morran. Leser du fem kapitler på rappen så kommenter dog gjerne på det femte av dem ;) (Du henger med, ikke sant.)  
> \- og er det noe du biter deg spesielt merke i, likte spesielt godt, som klang spesielt dårlig, whatever - så nevn det gjerne ;)
> 
> (Bryllupsficen har ei litta pause til i morgen, for dem som eventuelt lurte på det.)


	10. Ikke noe suging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ikke noe suging?” Even setter opp et trist blikk.

**Fredag kl. 22.55**

Isak lager arme riddere med syltetøy og Nugatti til dem til kveldsmat. “Det er ikke så mye krydder her, men jeg fant kanel iallfall. Og kardemomme”, sier han. 

Kardemommen, deres egen lille spøk. Krydderet som bandt dem sammen den første gangen han var hos Even, krydderet han trist forsøkte å spøke med da han traff Even i kantina den fæle uka i november, krydderet han hadde piffet opp maten med da han lagde mat til Even da han var syk hjemme hos ham. Og krydderet han hadde lært at det var vanlig å ha i boller og kaker, som passet i kaffe og te, som egentlig var et kraftig krydder som var i nesten all maten de fikk hjemme hos Sana og Elias også.

De sitter i sofaen og spiser. Det faller smuler ned i sofaen.Tørker fettete fingre på litt krøllete tynne, rosa servietter fra en pappboks. Drikker øl. De orker bare to, er fortsatt litt for mette etter middagen og kaffeslaberaset med kompisen til Kåre

“Burde vi rydde litt i kveld?” sier Isak litt uinspirert.  
“Nei…” Even er omtrent like slapp. “Kom og legg deg her, da.” Han banker på magen sin, og Isak lar seg selv skli ned på ham. Legger øret ned mot magen og lytter. “Hører du på hjertet mitt nå?”  
“Nei, det er ikke mye hjerte her, ass. I såfall har det ganske mange rare bilyder!” Han ligger og lytter på magen og småfniser. Even drar hånden gjennom håret hans, kjemmer det med fingrene. Han tvinner en hårtjafs rundt pekefingeren og lar det gli av. Fingrene koser med nakken hans, stryker ham i nakkegropen, klør ham i hårfestet. Isak har lukket øynene og smiler mens han kommer med små, myke lyder.

Hånden hans glir under t-skjorten til Isak. Han kjenner det blir gåsehud på den myke huden. Den glir opp og ned langs ribbeina, ned mot magen. Isak spenner magemusklene. “Er det Supermannen min?” ler Even. Isak flirer. “Jepp!” Even stikker fingeren i navlen hans og Isak knekker sammen i latter. “Sånn, Supermann ferdig.” 

Han fortsetter å stryke ham over den myke huden. Han kjenner Isaks arm legge seg over hoftene hans, albuen ligger over skrittet hans. Isak kiler ham litt på låret, stryker ham på utsiden av dongeribuksa. Han spriker med fingrene, leker over kneet og tegner mønstre på innsiden av låret hans. Even flytter beina litt fra hverandre så han ligger mer behagelig. Isak lar hånden gli litt lenger opp, han stopper ved lysken, stryker ham lett på den myke huden gjennom det grove stoffet, for han lar hånden ligge i ro.  
“Stopper du der, eller?” spør Even og drar Isak litt lenger opp så han får til å kysse ham.  
“Mm”, smiler Isak, mens han vrir seg litt unna slik at ikke Even kan få det kysset han prøver seg på. Han ser skøyeraktig på ham. “Hva tenkte du jeg skulle da?” spør han uskyldig.  
“Nei, ta litt lenger opp kanskje?”  
“Jaha?” spør Isak.  
Even ler og drar Isak mot seg og kysser ham heftig. “Ja, du kunne liksom kanskje TA på meg?”  
“TA på deg, tenkte du? Sånn?” Isak tar på nesen til Even.  
“Nesten sånn”, sier han, og løfter hodet litt så han kan gape over fingeren hans og suge den inn i munnen.  
“Neiass, ikkeno fingersuging her”, sier Isak og kniper munnen bestemt sammen.  
“Ikke noe suging?” Even setter opp et trist blikk.  
“Dét sa jeg vel ikke”, sier Isak og løfter på det ene øyenbrynet. Han setter seg overskrevs på Evens hofter. Sofaputene sklir litt fra hverandre. Sofaen er gammel og putene ligger litt løst i den. Knærne hans glir litt lenger ned mellom putene og han kommer nærmere Even. Han bøyer seg fremover og kysser ham. Even legger hendene sine om ryggen hans og trekker ham inntil seg før han begynner å vrenge av ham t-skjorta. “Mm, huden din er så digg”, mumler han med ansiktet inntil skulderen hans.

Plutselig tar Even tak i Isak og kaster ham rundt i sofaen med et kraftig rykk så han havner på ryggen med Even over seg. “Even!” Isak ler. Even kysser ham nedover halsen og skulderen, ivrige, intense kyss. Når han kommer til magen, stopper han. “Ikke noe suging! Ikke noe suging!”, mumler han for seg selv. “Stopper du der, eller?” fniser Isak. Even ser på ham med en tenksom mine før han kaster seg ned over magen og lager små våte kyss nedover mot bukselinningen. “Nei!” Han knepper opp buksene, og Isak løfter på hoftene og vrir seg ut av dem. Sofaputene sklir ned på gulvet og guttene holder på å følge etter. “Tror kanskje vi skal finne oss en mer stabil madrass enn dette”, hikster Isak mellom latterkulene. Even drar ham opp fra sofaen og i retning soverommet. “Du er så fornuftig!” 

Hvis det hadde vært noen andre på hytta, ville de hørt den rytmiske knirkingen fra soverommet, føtter som sparket i veggen, latteren fra to forelskede gutter og de ekstatiske stønnene idet de kom, nesten samtidig.


	11. Staut kar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er på tide å dra fra hytta. På tide å treffe andre mennesker. Dra på sightsseing. Kikke på kunst.

**Lørdag kl. 8.10**

“Så grei som han kameraten til Kåre er, så ville det være dritflaut om han måtte vente på oss”, stresser Isak. Even ler. “Jajaja, vi er ferdige lenge før ni”, ler Even. Han tar den siste oppvasken nå, unntatt kaffekoppene har har tenkt fylle med kaffe og nyte i solglimtene ute på trappen etterpå. Den siste feriedagen ser det faktisk ut til å bli sol, litt surt etter tre dager i pissregn. Men de skal ta båt innover til Flåm og tog videre derfra, reklamen kaller det “Norway in a nutshell”, så helt bortkastet er det vel ikke med en godværsdag der heller, tenker han.

Litt før halv ni er de ferdige med vasking og rydding. Alle klærne er pakket i sekkene, brukte kondomer er plukket opp fra krokene på soverommet etter en dobbelrazzia for å være sikker på å få med alt (“æsj, denne er IKKE fra høstferien, ass”, sier Isak og holder et kondom han fant på rommet de brukte i sommer på strak arm mellom tommel og pekefinger), gulvene er kostet og vasket, dynene er ristet og sengetøyet tatt av. Kåre har sagt han skal fikse vask av dem til neste gang de kommer, så slipper de ta det med til Oslo. 

De setter seg på trappen med en kopp kaffe og venter på skyssen. Sola skinner og fuglene synger, som det heter, iallfall er det sol. Even synes det er ganske idyllisk her ved fjorden, han kan forestille seg en annen tid her. Kanskje ikke hundrevis av år tilbake, men iallfall 40-50. Med unger som løp rundt i idyllen her, voksne som passet på, kanskje noen som jobbet litt, eller kanskje dette bare hadde vært brukt som feriested, han visste ingenting om det.  
“Vet du noe om dette stedet, egentlig, Isak?”  
“Hæ? Hvordan da?”  
“Ja, altså, har familien din bodd her eller no?”  
“Nei, jeg aner ikke. Det er mormors hytte, men den er ikke så gammel da. Sånn 30-40 år kanskje? Jeg har bilder av mamma og pappa som er her hjemme, i et album.”  
“Har du? Det må du vise meg når vi kommer hjem.” Even legger armen sin om skulderen på Isak og trekker ham nærmere. Uten å si noe blir han sittende og stryke ham over overarmen og opp mot halsen. Isak lener seg mot ham. De sitter der noen minutter og ser på den blå himmelen, de hvite skydottene og høstfargene som blir ekstra gyldne i sola, før de ser den svarte Toyotaen kjøre inn på parkeringsplassen like før ni.  
De kjører langs fjorden mot Balestrand. Veien går helt nede langs fjorden, bare et par meter over vannoverflaten. På den andre siden går skråningen opp mot fjellet. Det er storslagent på en litt sær måte, som om de befinner seg i en Norge Rundt-sending eller noe slikt.

Det blir satt av i sentrum av Balestrand. Even forsøker å betale kameraten til Kåre, men han ler. “Nei, eg skal ikkje ha nokre pengar, nei! Eg ringer no han Kåre og fortel at de er på veg heim no, og at de har rydda fint opp etter dykk på hytta. So kjem han no opp hit neste veke. Kanskje kjem de att neste år òg?” Han ser spørrende på dem. “Ja, vi hadde det jo flott både i sommer og nå denne uka, så det vil vi gjerne hvis vi får lov”, sier Even høflig. “Får lov! Ja, du kan spøke du! Du skulle no høyrd han Kåre då han fortalde at sonen til ho Marianne hadde fått seg slik ein staut kar. Då var han stolt! Nei, han må du ta godt vare på, Isak!” Han ler og gir dem begge en bamseklem før han setter seg inn i bilen og kjører i retning butikken.

Isak blir stående og se målløs på Even. “Even, kan du klype meg? Dette er jo en hashtag. #denfølelsen når… når… ja, jeg vetta faen, jeg. Hva skjedde nå, egentlig?” Even ler og tar ham i hånden. “Veldig kul type. Og så ‘staut kar’, da! Men kom, så ser vi oss rundt,” 

De har et par timer på seg før båten til Flåm går. Even går ivrig rundt og ser. “Visste du at Balestrand var en kunstnerlandsby for 200 år siden? Kunstnere kom fra hele Europa for å tegne og male her, se på lyset, selv i dag langt utpå høsten ser du at det er ganske spesielt. Selv keiser Wilhelm har vært her!” De ser på kirken i dragestil og det digre hotellet i sveitserstil nede ved fjorden. “Tenk deg når de reiste hit, da, Isak. Kunstnere som sendte brev hit for å reservere rom, og så reiste de den lange veien hit og bodde de her i månedsvis mens de tegnet og malte, helt isolert fra livet de vanligvis levde.” Han så henført ut mens han sa det.

Turistinformasjonen er stengt, men en hyggelig dame i butikken forteller at en rekke malerier og tegninger henger på hotellet nede ved fjorden. De rusler rundt inne på hotellet, og ser på bildene som henger i ganger, stuer og den ærverdige spisesalen der. Hotellet er pusset opp i gammel stil, og Even drømmer seg tilbake til tiden rundt århundreskiftet. Tenk å våkne opp i et gammelt rom, kle seg i ull og lin og hva de nå brukte, sitte ute og male eller tegne. I dagesvis, ukesvis, månedsvis. Spise frokost og lunsj og middag i spisesalen, i mørke møbler med hvite duker og lysekroner under taket. Sitte foran peisen med en pipe og en pjolter og prate med de andre kunstnerne. Digg. 

Etterpå setter de seg på en benk utenfor med kaffe og kake. Det er høstlig kaldt, men oppholdsvær, og Even tar frem skisseboken sin. “Skal du være kunstturist nå?” ler Isak. Even nikker. “Jepp, nå skal jeg være kunstturist.” Han ser på hotellet og begynner raskt å tegne. Bygninger er ikke noe han vanligvis tegner, men Isak kan lett se at det er det samme som han ser om han løfter blikket. “Du er flink”, sier han etter en stund. Even smiler og tegner videre. Etter en stund viser han boken til Isak igjen. Fremst på tegningen har han tegnet inn benken de sitter på, med dem selv sittende mens de ser utover fjorden, tett inntil hverandre, den ene med hodet på skulderen til den andre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi nærmer oss slutten på høstferien nå. Bare ett kapittel igjen, så er det back to other business - med andre ord mer bryllup og mer "andre ting".
> 
> Jeg valgte bevisst å jekke ned smutnivået i denne ficen i forhold til mye annet jeg har skrevet, men håper det har funket lell. Smut er digg, for all del, og jeg synes det er gøy å ha vært en av de første som har skrevet norskspråklig smut i denne fandomen, men samtidig er det krevende å skrive - det blir så nært når det er på (for de flestes del) vårt eget språk. Engelsk og andre språk gir en distanse som iallfall for min del nok setter lavere krav til kvaliteten og "kleinheten" når jeg leser det. At det er hot er fortsatt viktig, men jeg har nok en annen terskel for hva som føles kleint på engelsk enn på norsk. I tillegg er jeg mye mer kritisk til det jeg selv skriver enn til det jeg leser :)
> 
> Jeez, en rant om smut i en historie uten smut. Bra, pagnilagni. (Danseinstruktør-stemme.)  
> Men er interessert i hva dere tenker om dette, altså. Og det BLIR mer smut fra min side også, dét lover jeg :D


	12. Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ølsmaking på bryggeriet i Flåm.

**Lørdag kl. 13.50**

På turen fra Balestrand til Flåm er været endelig på deres side. Turen tar bare halvannen time, men går gjennom de norskeste av de norske fjordene. Først et anløp i Leikanger, så videre mot Aurland og så Flåm på andre siden av fjorden, helt innerst i fjorden, der de bratte fjellsidene møter vannet. Løvet har gylne toner, avløst av steinurene og de glatte fjellsidene oppover, med nysnøen fra i natt på toppene. Temperaturen har falt merkbart mens de var på ferie, fra 10-11 grader da til kom til bare et par grader utendørs i natt. Oppe i fjellet har det vært kuldegrader, men sola kommer nok snart til å smelte det tynne laget med hvit snø.

Even fotograferer flittig hele turen. Endelig får han tatt naturbildene han hadde sett for seg, de med sol og blå fjord og hvit snø og bratte fjell. Isak sitter på en benk på dekk og ser på ham, på naturen og på mobilen sin. Det blir litt i overkant mye natur, det er som å se introen til “Norge Rundt” da han var barn. Bare den bunadskledte damen med neverluren mangler.

Det er en del folk på båten, noen som går av i Leikanger, noen som kommer på. De ser lokale ut. Ser ikke ut som de var på reise, uten store sekker og kamera. En gruppe asiatiske turister henger mot rekka og fotograferer med mobiltelefoner og selfiestenger. Noen av de unge jentene kommer fnisende bort til Isak for å prate. Det er tydeligvis eksotisk med den høye og blonde mannen. De snakker hakkete engelsk, men får fortalt at de er fra Sør-Korea og er i Norge for å se på naturen. De skal videre med toget fra Flåm etterpå. Isak lar være å si at dette er hans og Evens plan også. Jentene vil ta selfies med ham, og han lar dem smilende gjøre det. Even ser på dem og ler, og tar bilder av dem.  
“Skal vi få dem til å gå bananas?” spør han på norsk og ser lur ut.  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Huh?”  
Even smiler og legger fra seg kameraet før han går bort til Isak og legger armen bak ryggen hans. Med ett forstår Isak hva han mener, og løfter et øyenbryn mens han smiler tilbake. Han løfter ansiktet mot Even, som bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham. Fnisingen fra jentene eskalerer og blir til latterhyl. Isak skotter bort mot dem mens han og Even kysser, og ser dem stå med store øyne og den ene hånden foran munnen mens de ivrig fotograferer med den andre. De blir stående litt med nesene mot hverandre etterpå. “Ser du. Bananas.” mumler Even leende og pjusker Isak i håret.

Båten legger til kai i Flåm sentrum litt før halv to. De bratte fjellene peker majestetisk rett til værs bak det lille tettstedet. “Jeg hadde lurt litt på om det var langt å gå til togstasjonen, men forholdene er litt mindre her enn hjemme i Oslo, altså”, sier Even og ser bort på togskinnene 30 meter unna.  
“Ja, det er ganske smått”, sier Isak og ser seg rundt. “Skal vi finne det bryggeriet?” Jeg er tørst!”  
Ægir bryggeri, et av de første norske mikrobryggeriene, ligger i Flåm sentrum. De har et stort anlegg med hotell, restauranter, pub og bryggeri med omvisning og ølsmaking, men nå på høsten er åpningstidene begrenset. Kafeen er åpen på dagtid, og de setter kursen dit. 

Furukroa er en overraskende moderne utseende kafe, med plaststoler og firkantede bord. På veggene er det bilder av lokale fotografer, og Even ser seg fascinert rundt. “Sjekk den sauen”, sier han og ser peker på et bilde av noe Isak antar må være en villsau, med horn og vilt blikk. Kafeen er nesten tom med unntak av et par kamerater ved et bord, og en gjeng amerikanske turister. De setter seg i et hjørne, der det er små sofaer i stedet for plaststolene. Isak setter seg i sofaen inn mot veggen, og Even blir stående et par sekunder før han setter kamerabagen på den andre sofaen og setter seg ved siden av Isak.

De ser på menyene som står på bordet, og Even spør hva Isak vil ha. “Jeg kan bestille til oss begge jeg”, smiler han. “Oi”, sier Isak, “er vi på date?” Even kniser. “Vi har jo ikke akkurat vært på skikkelig date denne ferien, så vi kan jo gjøre det nå da?” “Ok!” ler Isak. “Bestem for meg du da. Your money, your choice!”

Even stikker og bestiller for dem begge. Isak ser ser rundt i lokalet. De amerikanske turistene er høyrøstede og gestikulerer mens de diskuterer naturen her. “Absolutely AMAZING! Stunning! The mountains! The sheep! And this brewery! WOW!” Isak smiler, han synes adjektivene blir litt i overkant. Det er norsk natur, liksom. 

Kameratene i det andre hjørnet sitter i en langt mer lavmælt, men fortsatt ivrig samtale. De har flere ølglass foran seg, og først tror Isak de må være temmelig berusede med alle glassene. Så legger han merke til at alle er halvfulle, og at de drikker av dem etter tur og i små slurker, mens de smatter, lukter og ser. Merkelig måte å drikke øl på, tenker han.

Even kommer tilbake med øl til dem. “Maten kommer etterpå, tar omtrent et kvarter, sa hun.” Brettene har fem små øl, og en lapp foran.  
“Du gikk for de store ølene, ser jeg?” smiler Isak og peker på de små glassene, omtrent som shot-glass.  
“Det er smakebrett”, forklarer Even. “Det er fem øl fra bryggeriet her, og her står det litt om dem. Så nå skal vi smake øl.”  
“Smake øl? Er det ikke det vi har gjort hver kveld denne uka da?”  
“Nei nei, vi skal drikke dem sakte og så prøve å kjenne smakene. Se her, dette er en Bøyla Blond Ale. Den er enkel og lettdrikkelig, står det. Men ‘fruktig, frisk og smaksrik og med rikt skum’. Frukt, spennende!”  
Isak ser skeptisk på ølen og rynker på nesen. “Jaha, så hvordan smaker man liksom på øl da?”  
Even rynker pannen. “Det glemte jeg å spørre om. Jeg antar vi drikker den?” Han tar det lille glasset sitt og drikker en stor slurk. “Den smakte...øl. Godt.”  
Isak ler. “Ja, nå hørtes du ut som en skikkelig ølsmaker!”  
“Hva betyr rikt skum egentlig? Finnes det fattig skum?”  
“Aner ikke. Hva skal det lukte da? Dette lukter litt… gress?” Isak ser ned i glasset og rynker på pannen.  
“Gress??”  
“Nei, ikke sånn gress. Plen!”  
“Åh. Jeg synes den lukter litt fersken? Sånn søtt?”  
“Jo, du har kanskje rett i det.”

Neste øl ut er en Rallar Amber. Den er mørkere og mer rødlig i fargen. “Se den likner på rav!” Even holder den opp mot lyset. “Det er sikkert derfor den har fått navnet sitt.”  
Isak stikker nesen ned i glasset. “Den lukter mye søtere. Litt sånn karamellaktig.”  
“Ja, det står at den har aroma av malt og karamell. Og så lukter den liksom ikke sånn strå og plen som den bøyle-ølen?” Isak ser på Even.  
“Mm.” Even lukter på sin egen øl. “Er det litt rosin?”  
“Kanskje?” Isak ser opp. “Dette var gøy, da. Kanskje vi kan ha ølsmaking hjemme? Ha det på et vors eller noe?”  
“Nesten som en vinkveld”, ler Even, “sånn som mamma har hatt noen ganger.”

Serveringsdamen kommer med mat til dem, Even har bestilt burgere med chips. Chipsen er lagd av store potetbiter med skall, det renner smeltet ost fra burgeren og friske, grønne salatbladet stikker frem. De spiser ivrig, de er ganske sultne etter all den friske luften og alle inntrykkene i dag. De har matpakker i sekken, men tenker spare dem til toget mot Oslo - takket være brødet fra kameraten til Kåre hadde de iallfall nok mat til i dag.  
“Er du fornøyd, daten min?” mumler Even med munnen full av mat.  
“Veldig”, svarer Isak og kysser ham på kinnet. “Oisann, du fikk en ketchupflekk.” Han bøyer seg frem og slikker den av.  
“Uhm, kanskje ikke her, Isak.” Even ser på ham med glimt i øyet.

Etter maten fortsetter de med ølsmakingen. Øl nummer tre er en Witbier. “Oi, her var det noe rart! Den smaker...stramt?” Isak rynker på nesen. “Få se… koriander og appelsinskall, står det. Ja, det er kanskje litt sånn appelsinskall i den? Sånn som det lukter når Magnus skreller appelsin i kantina?”  
“Og så er det litt gjær? Nybakt brød, kjenner du det?” 

Isak tenker plutselig på Even som baker. Drømmer seg bort et øyeblikk ved tanken på armene hans som knar deigen, på ryggmusklene som beveger seg når han presser armene ned i deigen, bretter, presser den. På hendene som klemmer rundt deigen, former den til rundstykker, ruller den ut, former den...

“Isak! Følg med da! Jeg sa akkurat at den luktet utedo, og så sier du bare ‘mm’. Hva tenker du på?”  
“Deg”, smiler Isak.  
“Meg?” Even ler og dulter borti ham. Plutselig kysser han Isak på munnen. “Du er så søt, Isak-min. Daten min.” Han legger den ene armen rundt ham og holder ham fast og ser ham inn i øynene. “Den søteste i verden.”  
“Søtere enn den amber-ølen også? For den var ganske søt, altså.”  
“Søtere enn all karamellen i den også.” Even kysser ham på nytt.  
“Hva er neste øl må da? Den svarte eller den brune?”  
“Den brune hvis vi skal følge rekkefølgen på arket iallfall. Men jeg vet ikke om vi trenger det. Det er en India Pale Ale og en Sumbel Porter.” De ser ned på arket med navnet på ølene.

“Heisann!” De ene av de to kameratene fra det andre bordet står plutselig ved bordet deres. “Vi hørte dere satt og smakte på øl. Kan vi slå oss ned her eller?” Even nikker litt forvirret. “Ja, selvsagt, hyggelig det?” samtidig som Isak begynner på “Ja, altså…”. Mannen ser på dem og smiler. “Kult!” Han setter seg ned i sofaen på den andre siden av bordet, og vinker mot kameraten sin, som reiser seg og balanserer ølglassene bort til dem. 

Isak ser imponert på ham. “Wow, seks glass, det var bra.”  
“Lærer noen triks etterhvert i dette gamet”, smiler mannen.  
De presenterer seg som Karsten og Petter. De viser seg å være ivrige ølsmakere og øldommere. “Øldommer? Finnes det?” Even er imponert. “Er det som fotballdommere? Skal dere sjekke at bryggeriene følger reglene?”  
Karsten smiler. “Nei, ikke helt. Vi vurderer øl i forhold til øltyper. Om de smaker og lukter som de skal i forhold til den øltypen de sier at de er.”  
“Kult. Er dette gode øl da? Eller anbefaler du noe annet?”  
“Om man synes de er gode spiller forsåvidt mindre rolle. Det viktige er om de er riktig type. Denne India Pale Alen, eller IPA som vi ofte kaller den, for eksempel, er veldig typeriktig. Den har den riktige aromaen og smaken av bitterhumle, og du kjenner smaken av gress og strå veldig godt.” Han roterer glasset sitt lett før han lukter på ølen og tar en slurk. Han lar ølet gå rundt i munnen før han svelger. “Prøv selv!”  
Even og Isak gjør lydig som han sier. “Ja, nå kjenner jeg det.” Even tar en slurk til. Han lurer på om det er sånn gress smaker, om det er slik det kjenner ut for kyrne. “Skal vi ikke spytte, forresten?”  
“Nei, det er med vin, det. Øl har så mye bitterhet som du må smake med det bakerste av tunga, så du MÅ svelge det. Funker ikke med ølsmaking om du kjører, altså.”  
“Neiass, vi skal bare rekke toget vi, så det går vel bra.”

Petter ser på klokka. “Det er nesten en time til det går, så dere har masse tid. Der kommer forresten eieren her også. Evan! Evan!” De vinker bort til en mørkhåret mann som kommer ut fra kjøkkenet. Han kommer smilende bort til dem. “Petter! Karsten! Så hyggelig å se dere!” Han hilser hjertelig på dem, og rekker hånden mot Even og Isak. “Even, just like my name!” Han ler og forteller at han er fra New York, men har bodd i Norge i mange år og startet bryggeriet her for ti år siden. Nå har han flere andre bryggere ansatt, og jobber mest med administrasjon selv. “Men jeg har vært og brygget i dag”, sier han og smiler lurt. Petter blir straks interessert og begynner å spørre hva han har brygget. Men han vil ikke si noe, bare gliser og sier han får se siden. “Ikke juleøl, det er enten for tidlig eller for sent?” “For sent for hvilket år da?” smiler Evan, og ler sammen med Petter og Karsten, før de fortsetter å diskutere humleprofiler og mesketemperaturer i et nytt øl. 

Even og Isak hører fasinert på samtalen og skjønner ikke helt hva de snakker om, annet enn at de tydeligvis vet hva de holder på med. Isak har lagt armen sin bak skulderen til Even og beveger fingrene sakte gjennom håret. Det kiler litt i nakken, men er veldig deilig, synes Even, nesten så han kunne sove her. Han siger bakover mot Isak og har lyst til å lukke øynene mens han blir liggende et øyeblikk mot skulderen hans og den avslappede kroppen hans.

“Hei gutter!” Evans stemme skjærer gjennom lufta. “Kom dere opp!”  
Isak og Even skvetter til og ser forvirret på ham. Isak skal til å si noe. Han vil vel ikke kaste dem ut?  
“Skal dere ikke med toget? Det går om 10 minutter!” 

Plutselig får de det travelt. De samler sammen sekker og jakker og mobiltelefoner og Evens kamerabag og øreplugger og de andre småtingene de har latt flyte utover bordet de siste par timene. “Vi følger dere”, sier Petter og slenger Evens sekk over skulderen og går mot utgangen. Evan kommer småløpende etter dem med en pose. “Her er et par øl til turen. Hyggelig å hilse på dere, gutter!” Isak tar posen og takker smilende. Han springer etter Even og de to andre som allerede har gått mot toget. Han smiler når han legger merke til at Karsten og Petter holder hverandre i hånden mens de prater med Even. 

“Flåm er kanskje ikke så stort, men det er jammen lange nok avstander likevel”, peser Even når de hopper ombord i den siste vognen akkurat idet konduktøren viftet med flagget sitt. De vinker til Karsten og Petter som står hånd i hånd på perrongen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager litt treg realtimeopplevelse her. Jeg trodde dette skulle være siste kapittel, men så kom jeg ikke helt i gang, og så kom jeg (oh kapittelet) plutselig VELDIG i gang, og så må det bli et kapittel til sånn at gutta kommer seg velberget hjem - kan jo ikke være stuck på veg til Bergensbanen, akkurat. (Dessuten har Even masse funfacts on Flåmsbana til dere.)


	13. Håper dere får med dere utsikten litt også.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagens første togetappe: Flåmsbanen.

**Lørdag kl. 16.50**

De går inn i den bakerste vogna. Inne på toget er det ikke så mange passasjerer. Det er en gruppe asiatiske turister i den fremste delen av vogna de gikk inn, mens denne delen er tom. Det er høst og selv om det er høstferie så har turiststrømmen avtatt kraftig nå. De dumper ned på et sete langt bak i vogna, på høyre side. “Jeg tror iallfall vi har utsikten på vår side da”, sier Even. “Men det spiller jo ikke så stor rolle.”

Han har tydeligvis lest mye om banen, og for en gangs skyld er det han som har pugget alle detaljene og er klar for å fortelle om dem til Isak.

“Den kalles av og til 20-banen - 20 tunneler, 20 kilometer, den tok 20 år å bygge, og kostet 20 millioner kroner”, forteller han. “Den er den eneste sidebanen til Bergensbanen, og er i dag for turister i stedet for den viktige transporten av post, folk, fe og andre varer da den ble bygd for 80 år siden. Den går fra 0 til 867 meter over havet på en liten time. Og så er den kjempebratt, 1 meter på 18 meter, det er på grensa av hva som er forsvarlig. Det er bare en bane som er brattere, nemlig Huhnsrück-banen i Rheinland-Pfalz.” Han trekker pusten og Isak benytter anledningen til å snike inn et kyss. “Nerden min”, spøker han. “Du kan andre ting enn gamle filmer altså?”  
Even rødmer. “Egentlig er dette en film, da. Jeg har sett ‘Flåmsbanen minutt for minutt’...”

“Men skal du ikke ta noen bilder og sånt da?” spør Isak.  
“Det du prøver å si er at jeg kjeder deg?” sier Even og setter opp en snurt mine.  
“Neida, det er interessant å høre på deg…” Han prøver å virke interessert. “For jeg får jo høre stemmen din, da!”  
Even vrenger underleppa opp og lager surmunn, og reiser seg. “Nå vil jeg ha eget sete. Vil ikke sitte med deg, du er dum!”  
Isak trekker ham ned på fanget sitt når han forsøker reise seg og holder ham fast. “Dust. Det ER digg å høre på deg! Men jeg vil heller kysse deg.” Han legger den ene hånden bak Evens nakke og trekker ham inntil seg. Den andre hviler på låret hans, og Even legger sin hånd over hans. Isak kan kjenne fingrene hans gjøre små, lette bevegelser mot hans egne, de fletter seg så vidt inn i hverandre. Den andre hånden til Even smyger seg under t-skjorta hans og så vidt ned mot bukselinningen. Munnene deres møtes i små kyss, som raskt blir til dypere kyss. Isak kjenner Evens tungespiss gli langs leppene sine, og åpner munnen litt mer. Tungene møtes og leker, snor seg rundt hverandre. De har øynene lukket, nyter stunden og hverandre mer enn utsikten akkurat nå.

Plutselig hører de kremting. De skvetter fra hverandre. Ved siden av dem står konduktøren i svart uniform og prøver å undertrykke en latter. “Billetter, gutter?” sier hun. Even fisker rødmende frem billettene deres fra baklomma si. Konduktøren stempler dem og leverer dem tilbake. “God tur da, gutter. Håper dere får med dere utsikten litt også. På utsiden, altså.”

En liten stund senere stopper de ved Kjosfossen, der det er en utsiktsplattform på venstre side av toget. Fossen er tilsammen 200 meter høy. Nå i oktober er den ikke så stor som den pleier være sommerstid, vassdraget er regulert og leverer strøm til banen. Toget gjør en “fem minutters fotostopp”, opplyses det over høytaleranlegget og Even er ikke vanskelig å be om å gå ut en tur. Han tar bilder av fossen og av naturen. “Dette er mye enklere enn innenfra toget”, forklarer han Isak. Konduktøren kommer bort og lurer på om hun skal ta et bilde av dem foran fossen, så de kan ha som et minne om turen. Isak smiler og stiller seg ved Even og legger en arm om livet hans, mens Even lener seg inntil ham. De smiler til hverandre mens hun knipser, og Even sniker til seg et kyss. “Takk skal du ha”, smiler Isak til henne når han får telefonen tilbake. “Dere er så søte”, sier hun nesten henført til dem.

De sitter ved siden av hverandre og beundrer utsikten videre oppover, innimellom flytter de seg til den andre siden av vogna når utsikten er bedre der. Lyden av toget er jevn og beroligende, dunkingen fra skinnegangen, duren fra motoren, knirkingen i vognene når toget krenger.  
Even ser på fjellskjæringene ved siden av banen som farer forbi. “Tenk at alt dette er gjort for hånd. De startet nede eller oppe, og jobbet seg langs der banen skulle gå, meter for meter. 20 år, tok det. Ett år for hver kilometer. 20 meter i uka. 3 meter om dagen. Tenk på alle de som jobbet her, flere hundre arbeidere. Borte fra familiene sine i årevis. Og Bergensbanen er også bygd på samme vis, en del år tidligere. Kanskje var det de samme folkene.”  
“Det må ha vært ensomt.”  
“Men bare mannfolk, da. Det må ha skjedd litt av hvert mellom dem”, sier Even.  
Isak ser ut av vinduet, han blir litt vemodig ved tanken. Det hadde nok skjedd mye, men alt ble nok igjen i tunnelene eller på fjellet, ingenting kunne være med hjem igjen.

Etterpå kjører de inn i den nesten 900 meter lange Vatnahalstunnelen. Konduktøren varsler plutselig om at det vil være utsikt over dalen gjennom et vindu på venstre side. Even hopper over til et sete på den siden av toget og står klar med kameraet for å fotografere utsikten.  
“Tunnelen er 900 meter lang og slynger seg som et 8-tall gjennom fjellet”, forteller Even mellom knipsene. “Derfor kalles den en vendetunnel, toget snur inni fjellet. Alternativet ville vært å kjøre frem og tilbake på vendespor på utsiden, det er det også en del baner som har.” 

“Og denne tunnelen er gravd ut delvis for hånd og med bor. Så fraktet de steinmassene ut med hest etterpå, den var for lang til at de kunne bruke bensinlokomotiv, de ville ikke fått ut gassene.” 

“Men vet du hvorfor det er vindu da?” spør Isak.  
Even rister på hodet. “Fordi turistene ville det?”  
“Hehe, nei. Rallarne ble bekymret for at tunnelveggen ble for tynn og kunne rase, og fikk overtalt ingeniørene til å ta hull på veggen i stedet. Så da ble det vindu her.”

Toget sakner farten og stanser. Det blir stille. Ingen dunking fra skinnegangen, ingen susing når toget farer fremover. Isak og Even ser ut av vinduet. Toget står stille på Vatnahalsen. I følge kartet er det ikke langt igjen til Myrdal nå. Isak åpner vinduet og får øyekontakt med konduktøren. Hun kommer smilende bort til ham.  
“Er vi fremme nå eller?” spør Isak.  
“Vi kjører straks”, sier konduktøren gjennom vinduet. “Men hotellet ringte og sa de hadde sett to til som skal med toget her, så vi venter litt.”  
“Men rekker vi toget til Oslo da?” sier Isak litt nervøs, de har bare 13 minutter på Myrdal stasjon.  
Konduktøren ler. “Jada, det er bare fem meter å gå, og de venter om vi er forsinket.”

De er fremme på Myrdal stasjon noen minutter senere. Det var ikke lange biten, men Vatnahalsen har ikke bilveg. Toget er eneste transportveg om man ikke går eller sykler. Som konduktøren sa er det ganske riktig ikke noe problem å rekke toget videre til Oslo. Det kommer ikke før ti minutter senere. Været er strålende, og utsikten vakker, så Even stikker for å ta flere bilder. Isak synes det er kaldt å stå der og vente. Termometeret på utsiden av stasjonsbygningen viser 3 grader, og i skyggen bak bygningen er det så vidt rester av nysnø. Han slår floke og hutrer litt. Plutselig kjenner han Evens armer og varme kropp rundt seg. “Fryser du?” Isak lener seg mot ham. “Litt.” Even legger de varme hendene sine over Isaks kalde, samtidig som han puster varm luft på halsen hans. Isak lukker øynene og smiler. “Men du hjalp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, I did it again. Det blir minst ett kapittel til her... blir vel snart folkeaksjonen "Bring the boys home" ellers.
> 
> I serien "Minutt for minutt" (som ble avsluttet 10. desember 2016) har NRK også gjort Flåmsbana. Den kan beskues [her](https://tv.nrk.no/program/DVFJ64001010/flaamsbana-minutt-for-minutt).
> 
> Elsker kommentarene deres ♥


	14. Siklet på meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bergensbanen, nesten minutt for minutt.
> 
> Den kan naturligvis nytes minutt for minutt \- det var den første sendingen innen dette konseptet.

**Lørdag kl. 17.50**

Toget til Oslo kommer snart inn på stasjonen. Gruppen med asiatiske turister skal tydeligvis med toget. Turguiden deres står med en grønn paraply oppslått. Det ser ganske latterlig ut i solskinnet. Hun forsøker tydeligvis å samle og telle hele gruppa før avreise. Isak og Even betrakter det hele fra litt lenger borte på perrongen. Even står fortsatt og varmer Isak, selv om Isak ikke fryser lenger. 

Plutselig blir det uro i gruppa med asiater. De hører lyse hvin og ser unge pikeansikter kikke mot dem og ta bilder. “Er ikke det de jentene fra båten?” spør Even. “Jo, ser sånn ut”, svarer Isak. Han smiler. “Skal vi gi dem show, eller?” Even skjønner hva Isak mener og ler lett. “Okei!” 

Isak løfter hodet mot Even, som bøyer seg ned for å kysse ham. Først er det små, lette kyss, men som vanlig klarer de ikke holde seg fra de lange, dypere kyssene, og etterhvert står de og kliner foran gruppen med turister. Jentene knipser begeistret bilder av de høye, lyse guttene, mens de eldre personene i gruppa ser sjokkert mot Isak og Even, og utveksler kommentarer på sitt eget språk som sikkert ikke bare er positive. Turguiden vet ikke helt hvor hun skal gjøre av seg, om hun skal gå bort og aller høfligst be dem avslutte dette, eller om hun skal forholde seg nøytral, eller prøve roe ned gruppen med turister. Like etter kjører heldigvis Oslo-toget inn på perrongen, og turistene får andre ting å tenke på. Even og Isak blir stående litt til helt nær hverandre før de går inn på toget og finner plassene sine.

Togturen over Hardangervidda er vakker. Vidda har fått høstfarger, og den første snøen har kommet i nordhellingene. Mellom Finse og Ustaoset farges himmelen gul, oransje, rosa og rød av solnedgangen. 

Isak drar frem matpakkene fra sekken. Det er skiver med resten av pålegget de hadde i kjøleskapet - ost, salami, flere med syltetøy og nugatti, Even har til og med delt et egg i skiver og tatt på en skivene sammen med salami.  
“Dette var godt!” nikker Isak anerkjennende. “Tror du må ha litt mer avansert pålegg på matpakkene mine hjemme også.”  
“Ja, hvis et egg tilfredsstiller dine krav så er det greit, det kan jeg fikse”, ler Even og dulter til ham.

Så kommer de på posen de fikk med seg fra bryggeriet. Isak åpner posen fra Evan og finner noen bokser Vetlebror IPA og Bøyla Blonde. “Denne smakte annerledes enn den andre IPAen, mindre gressaktig”, sier Even etter å ha tatt en slurk av IPAen. “Det er vel den humlesmaken de snakket om, det?” undrer Isak. Han leser på boksen. “Og så er den bare 4.7%, mens den andre var 6.5%. Dette er butikkøl.” De kjører inn i - eller bort fra - solnedgangen mens de nyter ølen.

Etterhvert blir det mørkere. Naturen utenfor mister fargene, blir bare konturer, før det knapt nok er skygger i svart-hvitt igjen. De ser de gule lysene fra hovedveien, og lysene fra bilene som kjører der. Kanskje de forsøker kjøre om kapp med toget, tenker Even, og tenker tilbake på bilturer som barn, da de pleide mase på faren om å “kjøre fra toget”. Faren hadde spilt med og gitt “full gass”, men naturligvis aldri greid å dra fra. Han smiler litt når han tenker på menneskene som sitter i bilene, de som sitter og ser på toget nå, toget med ham og Isak inni, lurer litt på hva de tenker på, hva de ser her de kjører over fjellet mellom Bergen og Oslo, hvem de er, hvor de skal.

Even har tatt frem en notisbok og sitter og skriver litt for seg selv. Isak har sovnet mot skulderen hans. Han ser ut av vinduet på mørket og på lysene, på bilene og på menneskene han ser der ute, tenker litt, skriver litt. Han vet ikke helt hva notatene er eller hva de skal bli til, men det hender han sitter sånn, skriver om det han ser og det han tenker. Småting han tenker på, som kanskje kan bli til noe større, en større ide om et prosjekt for fremtida. Hvis det kan bli til noe, da. Av og til føler han at det KAN det, at han kan leve ut drømmen om å lage film, overføre tankene sine til lerretet, gi andre en opplevelse. Andre ganger føler han at det er uoppnåelig, så langt fremme, like vanskelig som å fange sin egen skygge, som å hente månen. Når han sitter slik og ser mørket fare forbi så er han ikke helt sikker på hvor han føler det er i dag. Men når han kjenner den varme pusten fra Isak så føler han at det kanskje, kanskje er oppnåelig.

Noen timer senere har de passert Hønefoss og nærmer seg Drammen. Isak ligger på tvers i setet, med hodet i fanget på Even og beina i en merkelig stilling mot vinduet, det ser ganske ubehagelig ut. Han vrir på seg og holder på å våkne. Even forstår seg ikke helt på denne guttens evne til å sove hvor som helst og når som helst. Ikke alltid, Isak har sine perioder med søvnproblemer, han også, men ofte sover han når han kan eller vil, og ofte er dette på Even - eller såpass nær ham at han til slutt ender oppå ham likevel.

Even stryker ham forsiktig over kinnet. “Hei”, sier han.  
Isak glimer med øynene mot det skarpe lyset i taket over ham. “Hei”, smiler han og griper Evens hånd.  
“Du sovnet.”  
“Mm. Hva er klokka?”  
Even ser ned på håndleddet sitt. “Snart ti. Konduktøren sa nettopp at vi snart er i Drammen.”  
“Oi, shit. Har jeg sovet lenge?” Han ser litt forvirret ut.  
“Sånn tre timer?” Even smiler. “Til informasjon har du både snorket, siklet og prøvd deg på uanstendige stillinger.” Han ser ned på skrittet sitt bare noen centimetre fra Isaks hode, og de kan se en halvvåt flekk litt nede på låret hans. Isak sperrer opp øynene og ser fra flekken til Even. “Serr?”  
“Du har siklet på meg, ja. Hva trodde du det var?”  
“Puh!” Isak tørker med påtatt lettet mine svetten av panna og setter seg opp. Han gnir seg i øynene og gjesper. “Har vi noe drikke?”  
Even roter i sekken sin og finner en flaske vann. Han ser på mens Isak putter flasken mot munnen og drikker hele flasken i noen få slurker. “Var du tørst?” smiler han mens han ser de bølgende bevegelsene på halsen idet han svelger.  
“Mm”. Isak tørker av munnen med håndbaken, før han ser på Even. “Skulle du også ha vann?” sier han og løfter på det ene øyenbrynet. Even ler. “Det går bra. Jeg venter til vi kommer hjem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's 15 now!
> 
> Men så er det slutt, altså. Siste kapittel ER skrevet nå, blir plutselig postet mellom diverse VU-greier.
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for korrektur og kommentarer ♥


	15. Litt vanskelig å finne frem her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De går av toget på Oslo S litt etter halv elleve. Det er kjølig, bare 3-4 grader, men været er fint. “Har du lyst til å gå hjem, eller?” spør Even.

**Lørdag kl. 23.35**

De går av toget på Oslo S litt etter halv elleve. Det er kjølig, bare 3-4 grader, men været er fint. Himmelen er klar og mørk, og de kan se de klareste stjernene på himmelen selv fra den grelt opplyste perrongen. Kveldslufta føles kjølig mot den varme huden etter togturen, så de stopper for å ta på seg jakker og luer. “Har du lyst til å gå hjem, eller?” spør Even. “Kan vi godt”, sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. Det er et stykke å gå fra Oslo S til leiligheten på Ullevål, men det tar under en time og etter timene på toget er det kanskje godt med litt bevegelse og frisk luft.

Hånd i hånd går de opp Karl Johan mot Stortinget. Det er lørdag kveld og mye folk ute. De fleste er på vei ut på byen etter vors, ser det ut til. De småprater mens de går hjemover, det er sjelden de er ute på denne tiden av kvelden. Vanligvis er de hjemme hos venner, enten de kaller det vors, fest eller bare en kveld med gutta, innimellom er de på pub. Isak er litt for ung til å slippe inn på utesteder ennå, de fleste stedene har minst 20-årsgrense, noe han synes det var litt bittert å oppdage etter at han fylte 18. Hva var vitsen da, liksom?

Plutselig hører de en stemme som roper. “Even! Isak! Heeeiiii!” Det er Eskild som roper. Han står i kø for å komme inn på London Pub. Det korte håret er stylet og øynene innrammet av eyeliner. Han har en trang lilla t-skjorte under den svarte skinnjakka.  
“Hei Eskild!” smiler Isak. Even gir ham en klem.  
“Hvor har dere vært? Skal dere ikke vææære med?” Eskild har tydeligvis vært på vors før han gikk hit.  
“Vi har vært på høstferie i Balestrand og er på vei hjem nå, vi.”  
“Ballestrand? Ooooh!” Eskild ler høyt. “Det var vel digg, tenker jeg!”  
Even ler. “Det var digg, Eskild. Men jeg tror jeg tar med meg Isak hjem nå i stedet, vi er litt slitne.  
“Slitne ja, det kan jeg tenke meg. Guri malla, Ballestrand liksom!” Han fniser og kommer plutselig på noe. “Du, dette er Kristian”, sier han og snur seg mot mannen som står ved siden av ham. Han er litt høyere enn Eskild og har mørkt, rufsete hår og hettejakke. “Han er...ja...du vet”, sier han og gjør noen vage håndbevegelser mens han ser på Even og Isak og smiler. Even synes han rødmer litt. De hilser på Kristian, før de unnskylder seg og går videre. 

“Synes Eskild så litt forelska ut, jeg”, sier Even når de har gått litt oppover Pilestredet.  
Isak smiler. “Mm. Men han Kristian så jo helt vanlig ut. Ikke sånn som…” Han blir tenksom.  
“Ikke sånn homo-homo, mener du?” smiler Even.  
Isak ler. “Ikke sånn homo-homo, nei.”  
“Sånn normal, da.”  
“Nei ass. Eller jo. Men du skjønner hva jeg mener? Det var så uventa at Eskild skulle ha no’ greier på gang med en helt vanlig fyr, liksom? De andre har vært så…” Han stopper opp og tenker. “Sånn som Eskild, liksom. Litt femi og opptatt av klær og sånt.”  
“Mens han her var sånn som deg?” Even ser på ham med et litt spøkefullt blikk, men det er alvor bak det han sier også.  
“Ja, han var i grunnen det, altså.”  
“Kanskje han var en ålreit type da? At Eskild bryr seg mer om å finne noen han liker enn at de ser ut på noen spesiell måte? At det viktigste er at han bryr seg om Eskild?”  
Isak nikker og klemmer Evens hånd. “Jo, det er det viktigste. At han bryr seg.”

Omsider kommer de hjem. Den siste biten gikk litt sakte. De har tatt noen pauser underveis, og når de endelig kommer opp trappa hjemme er de lett andpustne og rødlette i ansiktene. “Lås opp nå da”, maser Even mens han holder rundt Isak og kysser ham i nakken.  
“Jeg prøver!” ler Isak og forsøker dytte Even litt bort så han får fisket nøklene opp av bukselomma og kan få riktig nøkkel inn i nøkkelhullet.  
Even lirker hånden sin ned i bukselomma for å hjelpe ham. “Du har ganske store bukselommer, altså. Det er litt vanskelig å finne frem her”, sier han mens han beveger hånden nede i lomma. “Og det der er _ikke_ en nøkkel, Even!” sier Isak med et lite hikst.  
“Åh?” Even ser overrasket på ham. “Er du sikker?” sier han og stryker hardere og lenger ned i lomma. “Det er ikke nøkkelen til meg da?” spør han og kysser Isaks øreflipp før han forsiktig begynner suge på den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var høstferien over. Takk for følget, verdens beste fandom ♥
> 
> Takk for betalesing og oppmuntring, verdens beste Frieda Echte og evakyaki ❤


	16. Epilog: Nøkkelen til meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog til "Høstferien" , postet som egen historie med rating mature/explicit.

“Lås opp nå da”, maser Even mens han holder rundt Isak og kysser ham i nakken.  
“Jeg prøver!” ler Isak og forsøker dytte Even litt bort så han får fisket nøklene opp av bukselomma og kan få riktig nøkkel inn i nøkkelhullet.  
Even lirker hånden sin ned i bukselomma for å hjelpe ham. “Du har ganske store bukselommer, altså. Det er litt vanskelig å finne frem her”, sier han mens han beveger hånden nede i lomma. “Og det der er ikke en nøkkel, Even!” sier Isak med et lite hikst.  
“Åh?” Even ser overrasket på ham. “Er du sikker?” sier han og stryker hardere og lenger ned i lomma. “Det er ikke nøkkelen til meg da?” spør han og kysser Isaks øreflipp før han forsiktig begynner suge på den.

Isak får omsider låst opp.

De ramler inn gjennom døra mens de kliner heftig. Isak presser Even mot veggen i gangen og kysser ham intenst. De slenger sekkene på gulvet, jakkene går samme veg. Kyssene blir dypere, pusten tyngre mens de beveger seg i retning senga. Isak stikker hendene sine under Evens t-skjorte og vrenger den av ham før hans egen går samme veg. Hender møter bar hud, stryker, klemmer, koser, nyter.

Fortsetter [her](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12327516)... **(Rating: mature/explicit.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er jeg ferdig, altså.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nøkkelen til meg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327516) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)




End file.
